The Darkest Sky
by Night Skyy25
Summary: Our favorite Golden Trio returns to Hogwarsts for their 7th and final year, while a war rages around them. Emotions run rampant as new friendships are formed, old friendships die, and romance springs from unlikely corners.
1. Prologue

-1

Author's note: This is an account of our favorite Gryffindors (and one new one) during their final year at Hogwarts. It follows J.K. Rowling's storyline except that Dumbledore isn't dead. Because I found myself unable to write a story without him. So, in my story Draco Malfoy did indeed attempt to murder Dumbledore, but he did not succeed and Snape did not succeed either. Thank you for your time. Enjoy!

Summary: As the Golden Trio begins their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, chaos emerges. Between school work, horcrux research, mixed feelings, snogging sessions, and a new Gryffindor; when will our heroes have time to save the wizarding world? Hr/OC,H/G, & R/LB.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's associated characters. I do not plan to make a profit with this story, for I really doubt that I could. I own Skyler Black and the plot is my own.

The Darkest Sky

Prologue

Hermione was unloading her clothes into the drawers. She had just gotten off the train. All her hard work had finally paid off, she'd been announced Head Girl. She looked at her new badge, sitting on the night stand, and smiled. She resumed unpacking. She'd had to come back four weeks earlier than the other students and had ridden on the train with most of her professors and the new Head Boy, Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw boy. Head boy and girl got their own rooms. They shared a common room that connected to their separate rooms and bathrooms. The common room wasn't as large as the Gryffindor one, but it was still a good size. The fireplace was made of black marble. The room was done is different shades of purple. Deep plum curtains hung in front of the large windows. Two purple with lavender trimming couches and an over-stuffed chair sat facing the magnificent fireplace. At the far end of the common room, two spiraling staircases ascended in different directions. The one on the right led to Hermione's room and bath. Her room was done in Gryffindor colors and, though she hadn't seen it, she assumed that Terry's was done in his house colors as well. Hermione loved her room instantly. A huge four poster queen bed, made of mahogany, sat against the wall. A thick, maroon comforter with gold trimming covered it. Beside it, a night stand stood. To the right, a large dresser with a mirror rested against the wall. And, along the other wall stood a matching wardrobe and a door to the bathroom. The bathroom was average size. You're standard sink and mirror. A toilet, a tiled shower, and a large sunk in tub with several spouts. Hermione had been dying to try it out, since she saw it.

Hermione finished packing and closed one of the drawers to the dresser. Standing up, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She stared back at herself. Her hair had grown and the frizzing had finally ceased. It hung in loose, caramel colored waves down her back. She'd finally decided to start using makeup over the summer. She preferred a more natural look and kept the makeup pretty simple. She also went to Madame Malkins to have her uniform tailored. The changes were subtle, but the overall effect was quite different. Maybe she'd even find her a boyfriend this year. She so desperately wanted someone to be affectionate with. It seemed like everyone had someone but her. The thing ,if you'd even call it a thing, between her and Ron last year was short lived. They had thought they'd liked each other, but in the end couldn't help loving each other as a brother and sister would instead of lovers. She smiled at her reflection and wondered what Harry and Ron would think when they saw her. She reached up to twirl a curl around her finger, when there was a knock at the door. She guessed it was Professor McGonnagal with an assignment or something and quickly hurried to the door, eager for something to do. The assignment wasn't quite what she expected though.

Hermione opened the door and found herself face to face with a boy. A very cute one. A very, very cute one with chocolate hair that hung nearly in his large dark eyes. Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Er, I'm guessing McGonagal didn't tell you I was coming?" the boy asked, taking in her appearance. _She sure didn't look like a nerd. Since when were head of classes this hot? _Hermione shook her head, still unable to say anything. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in. I'm a new student. A transfer. McGonagal sent me here. She said you'd be able to show me around," the dark haired boy told her.

"No, you're not barging in. I was just fixing to find some thing to do. I guess I found it," she found her voice, and forced herself to smile. Her insides were churning and she didn't know why. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Head Girl this year. Who are you?"

"Skyler. Skyler Black. I'm starting my seventh year also," he answered, smiling. Hermione's smile faltered.

"Black? As in Sirius Black?" she questioned. Skyler's smile faded.

"Yes, he's my father. Yes, I know he's a murderer. But I've always lived with my aunt," he signed, annoyed.

"Wait, no. It's okay, I don't think he's a murder," she said quickly. She didn't know how much she could tell him. He was a Black and the only Black that she know wasn't a death eater was Sirius. But he didn't really look like a death eater. She struggled with what to say, so she stared at the floor instead."

"Just a second. You said your name is Hermione? Right? As in the Golden trio Hermione?" he asked, as the name dawned on him. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I am."

"Whoa, I didn't mean anything bad by it. It's just what the Daily Phophet calls yall. I transferred by Dumbledore's request that I be closer to order," he told her.

"Oh my gosh. You cannot be serious," she exclaimed, smiling. _He wasn't a death eater. Yay! And he's really cute!_

"Nope, I can't be. He's my dad," he told her, grinning.

" Like father, like son. Did you see him much?" she asked, starting to walk down the hall.

"A few times here and there, but not much," he confided, following her.

A/N: What do you think? It's just the prologue. But tell me what you think so far. Please review, not only for my sake, but for your's also. How am I supposed to know what you like if you don't tell me?


	2. Chapter 1 Flying High

-1The Darkest Sky

Chapter 1- Flying High

Hermione spent the rest of the day and most of the evening showing Skyler around the castle. Since school wasn't yet in session, no supper was being served in the great hall. Instead, Hermione showed Skyler where the kitchens were and the house elves made them sandwiches. After they ate, they headed back up to the Head boy and girl common room. Hermione curled up in the chair, while Skyler stretched out on one of the couches. As he began telling her about the different schools he'd been to, Hermione took in his appearance. He laid , one arm behind his head, the other rested on his stomach. His long legs hung over the arm of the couch. His hair framed his face and brought attention to his eyes. Huge deep brown eyes that turned black and danced with mirth when he was up to no good. His lips were slightly thin, and were almost always grinning or smirking. He wore red t-shirt that said "Role model" in white letters, very ragged jeans, and an open black wizard robe. He was defiantly different. Hermione bet that he liked rock music. And while she liked it too, she knew that boys like that did not like girls like her. They liked well endowed blonde women with long legs who could act coy. Hermione knew she wasn't ugly but she certainly wasn't any of the above. "Hermione? Are you listening?" Skyler teased, breaking Hermione out of her trance.

"Do what? Oh yes, I was listening," Hermione said rather quickly. Skyler laughed.

"I'm sorry that I'm boring you to death. Is there something you'd rather do?" he asked, smirking. Before Hermione could answer, he continued, " What about the grounds? You never showed me the grounds,"

"Its past dark. I can show you tomorrow though," she said, regretful that she hadn't shown him the grounds.

"Aww, come on. It'll be fun. We'll take my broom. I haven't flown in forever and I've been itching to since I got here," he coaxed.

"I'm scared of flying," she admitted.

"I'll go slow"

"If we get caught, we'll be in trouble"

"But only if we get caught my dear," Skyler said laughing.

_My dear? Why would he call me that! He was probably joking._

"Any more excuses?" he asked.

"Nope, I believe I'm fresh out," she sighed.

"Good, lets go then. Accio firebolt," he said standing up. They walked up to Hermione's room and opened the window. Hermione sat on the broom and Skyler got on behind her. Warm night air rushed through the window, startling Hermione. "Shh, it's alright, I promise," he whispered, before shooting out the window. Hermione clamped her eyes shut and clenched the broom handle tight in her hands. Skyler flew around a bit, getting used to riding double, when he noticed her. "Relax. How am I supposed to get a tour from a blind guide?" he teased. She opened her eyes slowly. They were at least 200 feet in the air, but Skyler kept the broom steady and moved at slow speed. It wasn't so bad. Probably the fact that Skyler's arms were around her made it not so bad, but still. Hermione relaxed enough to let go of the broom and lean against him. "Now isn't that better?" he whispered. She just smiled and he grinned back at her.


End file.
